


I bet you

by noel2236



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 23:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noel2236/pseuds/noel2236
Summary: 翻译文，挺可爱的一个打赌踹开一个柜门





	I bet you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Bet You](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/497893) by LeonKSpiderKitty. 



Sherry和Jake有时候会有一些古怪的行为，那都是因为Jake喜欢打赌，不是在赌场赌钱的那种，而是像真心话大冒险那样，对日常中所有的事情都拿来赌一赌玩。Sherry是百无禁忌，完全能配合Jake，一旦想要打发时间时，他俩就会做一些打赌的事儿。

现在他们正在与Leon和Helena共同执行任务的途中，夜里在找到了一个废弃的建筑后，他们铺好了睡袋，打算明天一早再开始行动。除非必要，Leon是不会打算让大家在深夜穿过陌生森林的。

“Sherry，来啊，”Jake坏笑着说道，双手交叉在胸前。他正坐在睡袋上，一脸得意。“冒险就是要冒险嘛。”他补充道。

“闭嘴，给我点时间行吗？”Sherry打断了他的话，然后看了看手里的糖果，露出了嫌恶的表情。这可不是一根普通的吸管糖，中间还有只蟋蟀。“Helena，为什么你连这样的东西都有？”Sherry抱怨着望向了正躺在睡袋里的女人。

“我喜欢买这些奇奇怪怪的东西，本来是想把它们带回去送给侄子的，没想到你会要一个。”Helena瞥了他们一眼，回答道。

“快啊，Sherry，再不吃我就要老了。”Jake催促道，故意装作没看见金发女孩望过来的眼神。

“好啦好啦！”Sherry用力地吸了一口，将糖吸进嘴里。“好歹它是个草莓味的。”她心想，可很快就吸到了有蟋蟀的地方，整个屋子里都回响着她嚼到蟋蟀的喀拉声。Sherry忍不住望向同伴们，好看看他们的反应。Jake已经笑着拉开了自己的钱包，Helena翻了个白眼，而Leon的反应让她大笑起来，年长的金发男人被恶心得皱起了鼻子。

“真是，你们就没有更好的办法来打发时间吗？”Leon说着站了起来，拍了拍裤子上的灰尘，然后弯腰拎起了一盏应急提灯。“我马上回来。”他离开了房间，想找找还有没有能用的水龙头，好把水壶灌满。Sherry咯咯笑了起来，却在又咬到蟋蟀时缩了一下，于是她赶紧嚼完吞下，向Jake伸出舌头好让他看看。

“来吧，二十块。”她说道，在接过钱时得意地笑了，故意将纸币在手里翻来覆去地检查和清点。

“很好，现在我想要把我的钱赢回来，而且加倍。”Jake说道，嘴唇上又浮出他标志性的坏笑。Sherry思考了好一会儿。她能打赌让Jake做什么呢？这个家伙没羞耻心的，她曾经打赌让他去外面裸奔，他毫不迟疑地接受了，脱得跟刚出生一样光溜溜的，还一副就是去拿个报纸的悠闲态度，让Leon不小心看到时喷了咖啡。而打赌让他吃怪东西也不见得有用，他什么都吃。她冥思苦想有什么更冒险的，只可惜Jake本身就是个冒险者。

“我想不出来……”Sherry念叨着，回过头望向他，微微撅起了嘴唇。

“继续啊，使劲想。我对你可是相当手下留情，但是不希望你对我也这样。”Jake抱怨道，蓝色的眼睛里闪烁着想惹麻烦的神情。

“可我想不出来啊。”她叹了口气。

“去吻Leon呢？”Helena突然提议道，两个人顿时一起向她看了过去。

“哈哈哈，这个好！”Sherry边笑边摇头，“Jake肯定不会——”

“开个价？”Jake问道，完全不顾Sherry震惊的目光。

“唔，真是个勇敢的家伙，”Helena也坐了起来，对他露出了一个邪恶的笑容，从袋子里拿出钱包，抽出了几张钞票。“亲嘴唇的话二十块，嗯……伸舌头的话四十块。”她解说道，将钞票伸出去让他看了看。Sherry先是再次摇了摇头，却还是递出了刚收到的两张十块中的一张。

“好吧，这事儿太疯狂了，我不喜欢你们去惹Leon……我只是想看看你是不是真有干这个的胆儿。”她边说边将钞票放在了膝盖上。

“唔……五十块亲一次Leon kennedy？哈，要是能比五十更高一些的话就好了，不过也行了。”Jake对她倆露出了一个大大的笑容，“我们去找他吧？”他边问边站了起来，两个女人为了防止他作弊，当然也跟了过去。

“好吧，如果你真的打算这么做，最好别弄得很讨厌或者——”Sherry打算把Jake吓回去，却被打断了。

“我又不会伤到Leon，天哪你们冷静点，我也挺喜欢他的。他不坏，我没必要对他动粗，Leon是个很酷的家伙。”Jake边念叨边靠近了楼梯间，现在他们能听到年长的探员正在下方的房间里摆弄水龙头。Jake回头望向了两个女人，做了个“五十块”的口型之后，才走下了楼梯。两个女人等了一会儿，才跪下来俯身隔着扶手向下望去，还好这里比较黑，她俩不至于被发现。

“你觉得他真的会去做吗？”Helena对着Sherry的耳朵悄悄说道，sherry只是耸了耸肩。

“嘿，英雄，”Jake向金发男人走过去时打了个招呼，双手叉在胸口，看着对方又拧开了水龙头。

“你非得这么叫我吗？”Leon问，打开了头顶灯，然后向水池弯下腰去。Jake眨了眨眼睛，然后让目光顺着年长的男人上下打量了一遍。

“空气闻起来似乎快下雨了，所以我觉得你不用再和这些水龙头较劲了。”Jake说道，觉得有好几百次都几乎忍不住想要试试Leon屁股的手感到底如何。无可否认，Leon确实挺吸引人的，漂亮的蓝眼睛和看起来就很柔顺的头发，如果让手指伸进去梳理感觉一定很棒，更别提他的好身材和能使人沉溺的声音。Leon终于离开了水池，走到柜子边想要去拿提灯，却在看到Jake的脸时顿住了。

“有什么不对吗？你看我的眼神有点怪。”Leon说道，眉毛关心地皱了起来。

“没，没什么，英雄。别老这么操心。”Jake边说边走过房间，在探员伸手去拿提灯时抓住了他的手。Leon愣住了，迷惑地望向了他，右边的眼睛被垂下来的前发遮住了。

“呃……Jake？”Leon试探性地问道。Jake看了他好一会儿，才将目光集中在他的嘴唇上。“Jake？唔？”在被比自己更为强壮的男人突然推到墙上时Leon惊叫了一声，随即发现双手的手腕都被抓住而且按在了头侧，顿时浑身僵硬了起来。“你到底在——？”jake亲了过来，Leon震惊地睁大了眼睛，感到年轻的男人连身体也贴了过来好把他固定在墙上。

“他他他真的干了！”Sherry惊讶地小声叫道，不只是她，连Helena也同样地惊讶，无法将视线从他们两个身上转移开来。

“唔……”jake咕哝着，将嘴唇贴住了被困住的金发男人，在感到对方的挣扎减弱时得意地微笑起来。Leon的脸红得不像话，在感到Jake将他的双手拉到头顶用一只手握住时再次扭动起来。当Jake更深地亲吻着他，还将空出的手伸进他柔软的发间时，他却慢慢闭上了眼睛。已经有很久没有感受过这样的亲吻，一切变得似乎有些难以抗拒。在Leon仍旧微弱地挣扎时Jake干脆更进一步，迫使Leon张开了嘴唇好让舌头伸进那甜蜜的口腔。在听到Leon忍不住逸出的第一声呻吟时雇佣兵几乎颤栗了起来。“哇哦……他吻起来真是棒极了……我下次真该再干点类似的事儿。”他边想边让舌头在Leon口中搅动，越来越喜欢年长的男人被自己弄出的呻吟。而让雇佣兵吃惊的是，Leon犹豫地回吻了，伸出他自己的舌头有些羞涩地和Jake的缠在一起。两个男人就这样吻了好一阵，直到全都无法呼吸。Jake抬起了头，舔了舔两人唇边拉起的唾液，在看到探员的表情时觉得裤子似乎变得更紧了。

“嗯……哈……”Leon正在大口呼吸好补充肺里需要的空气，脸颊绯红，低垂的眼睫在望向Jake时睁大了。年轻的男人必须要用上全身的控制力才能使自己后退一步，因为他实在太想再亲上去，而且完全不要停。他仍然能感到Leon嘴唇的触感，于是在望向喘息着的金发男人时，他焦虑地舔了舔嘴唇。

“为什么……你为什么要……”Leon开口了，却在看到高个男人负疚的神情时卡住了，头脑也清醒了过来。Leon眨了一下眼睛，接着又是一下，然后瞪着他，用手背抹干净自己的嘴唇。“在玩打赌是不是？”他低吼道，Jake所能做的只有傻乎乎地点头。“我早该猜到的。”扔下这句话之后，Leon推开他的身体，踏上了楼梯。

“嘿……等等！”Jake叫了一声，可生气的探员完全没有理他，径直走回了房间。Sherry和Helena跑了下来，把赌金给了Jake。

“哇噢…我要是说刚刚看起来真热辣会不会不太厚道？”Helena边问边捡起了应急灯。Jake的脸红了，尴尬地咳了几声，瞟了一眼Sherry又继续向楼梯上望去。

“哦，别担心Leon，他不会对被吻了之类的事情气太久的啦。”Sherry说着将手插进了口袋。Jake好一阵没说话，然后突然严肃地望向了她们俩。

“他现在是单身吧？”Jake问道。

“是吧……”Helena不解地回答。

“嘿！等我一下！”Jake马上边喊边跟着Leon冲上了楼梯。两个女人交换了一个惊讶的眼神。

这次的任务显然变得更有意思了。

END


End file.
